


Constellations

by SparkGoddess



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Blowjobs, Constellations, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Needy Adam, Orion, Secret Admirer, Spacedogs Appreciation Week, Touching, Warrior Constellation, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam never veered from his routine until Nigel crashed into his life in more ways that one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time participating in Spacedogs Appreciation Week. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the little tale below. 
> 
> Unbetaed Work.

Adam can remember the first time he saw the man that moved into his floor. He was getting his mail, looking down as he counted the black tiles all the way to his door. 

He heard a crash then a curse in a language he didn’t understand. He walked by a little faster and caught sight of the man inside. The light coming through the window caught like a halo over him, Adam’s pace faltered as he took in the way the light shone over his tanned skin, his eyes were dark and sparkled. His lips were set in a frown but even there he was one of the most beautiful things that Adam had ever seen.

Adam wanted to say something but the man inside growled and he scurried off into his apartment instead, leaving the door slightly ajar to look out to see if he’d get to see the man again. 

Adam had been attracted to men before and had failed miserably at doing anything more than look and wish they would read his mind. He wasn’t bold, not with people. It took time for him to feel comfortable enough to say hello, let alone try to get someone into his bed.

He’d always slowed down when he passed by the man’s door since that day, the man’s name was Nigel or at least that’s what it said on his mailbox. Adam looked up the meaning when he found out. It was Lithuanian and it meant Champion, which made Adam sigh.

Nigel looked like a man that could be a Champion. Adam could see him in a battlefield, bare-chested and glistening with sweat as all his enemies lay at his feet, defeated.

Adam panted, imagining the various scenarios that he could include himself into so he could get to touch Nigel. He wanted to see what was under his clothes, to touch his skin and see what kind of noises he would make when he touched him.

 

Time passed by quickly as Adam cataloged all he could about Nigel. He wanted to know more so he decided to do something he’d never done before. He was going to try and woo Nigel.

The day before he wrote a short letter with a postcard he’d made of Orion, the warrior constellation that read:

“Nigel, we don’t know each other but I think you’re beautiful. Did you know your name means Champion? I drew Orion which is the Warrior constellation.”

Adam kept giving him small things, here and there: little Origami hearts with the word “Grazus” which meant Beautiful, a drawing of a particular cluster of sky that made him think of Nigel, and Math problems that he thought were complicated but he explained the beauty in something so elusive.

 

Weeks passed by with his routine which Adam grew to love. He was carrying some groceries up the stairs and sighed as he put the down for a second to look up noticing a note posted to Nigel’s door. He bit his lip, grabbing the bags and walking over.

“To My Secret Admirer,” It read in blank ink, it was folded up and waiting to be read. Adam looked around before he look it, walking quickly to his door, unlocking it and closing it quietly before he put the bags down.

Adam took a breath before he opened it, reading the message inside : “It didn’t take that long for me to figure out who you were. I see you even if you don’t notice. Knock on my door sometime.” Adam swallowed hard as he read the note a few more times before he stood up to put the groceries away.

He paced for a while after spending an hour deciding on what to wear, changing then putting on the same thing again. He didn’t want Nigel to think he looked weird or be disappointed when he really saw him.

Adam walked out into the hall, locking his door before closing it. He put his keys in his pocket, his hands going to his hair, running the messy strands before he walked up to Nigel’s door. He knocked on the door, part of him wishing that Nigel wasn’t there but the other part wanting to jump for joy.

The lock was unlatched, the doorknob turned and opened as Adam stood there nervously.

“Hi,” Adam said softly as bit the inside of his lip as Nigel leaned against the doorjam, looking him up and down for a second before stretching his hand out, “Hi Adam.”

He smiled as he covered the offered hand with his own and pulled Adam in close.

“I’m not usually so forward but it’s been months. Of pet names, postcards, and random things. Part of me thought I imagined it all until I finally saw you,” Nigel whispered the last part, his face inches away from Adam’s as he looked into his eyes.

Adam blinked and before he realized what he was doing, he was kissing Nigel. Pressing his lips against the lips he’d been thinking about for so long. 

Nigel moved him inside the apartment, freeing his hand from Adam’s before wrapping his arms around his body as Adam’s wrapped around his neck, his fingers tangling into his long locks as they kissed.

It was slow at first, getting to know the feeling before Adam opened his mouth and the floor fell away as Nigel’s tongue moved beside his and his lungs fought from air which he vitally needed but he didn’t want to stop kissing Nigel, ever.

When felt the burn from the lack of air, he was forced to pull back. His forehead pressed against Nigel’s as he caught his breath “I’m sorry. I’ve dreamed of doing that and you’re so nice and beautiful. You’re one of the most beautiful men I’ve never seen,” Adam rambled and Nigel chuckled as he caught Adam’s eyes.

“You’re very sweet and just as beautiful. Also very smart, some of the things you gave me made no fucking sense but then made me smile and picture what else you could do with these fingers,” Nigel brought Adam’s hand to his mouth, kissing his fingertips before taking the tip of his index into his mouth, licking at the pad and causing Adam to gasp, his cheeks flushed as he watched Nigel’s tongue move over it.

Nigel’s eyes changed, the want and need palpable as Adam’s chest started to rise and fall quickly. He’d been with women before and had felt attracted to them but none of them could compare to the way his body vibrated with want from Nigel.

“Nigel,” Adam swallowed as Nigel sucked the digit into his mouth his kissed bruised lips wrapping perfectly around it. 

“Yes Adam,” Nigel replied as he released his hand, his voice deeper now.

“I’ve never been with a man. But I want to be with you. I want you to touch me. I want to touch you and taste every inch of you. Mostly because I’m very attracted to you and also for science. I’ve always…,” 

Nigel cut him off, putting a hand over his mouth as he smiled “I would love to be your first, Adam. To show you just how good it can feel to be with a man.”

He moved his hand away, kissing him softly as Adam’s cheeks grew redder.

“Slow. Please. Show me,” Adam looked down as Nigel pulled away, taking his hand to lead him towards the couch, sitting him next to him.

“Tell me what you want,” Nigel nuzzled his neck as he ran his hand down his leg, his fingers skimming over the inside of his thigh, making Adam moan as he found his hand and guided it to his crotch.

Adam licked his lips “Touch me,” He panted as Nigel smiled, undoing his jeans before pulling them down and taking him in hand.

Adam arched against the couch as Nigel’s hand moved over him in a perfect rhythm that would make him climax any second now.

He decided then that he was a good wooer if he’d gotten Nigel to touch him like this, kiss him until he couldn’t breathe and make him dizzy with his words.

Adam moaned wantonly as he came under Nigel's touch. His eyes opened as he came down from his high to find Nigel nuzzling his thigh before leaning in to lick at the length before him.

"You make the sweetest sounds. So fucking delicious, just like you taste," Nigel licked his hand, moaning as Adam's mouth fell open, panting softly as he watched.

"I want to taste you. Can I touch you?", Adam asked as he reached out to touch his face.

Nigel smiled as he stood up, pulling his pants off along with his underwear before kicking them off to the side.

"You can do whatever you want to do, beauty," Nigel sat beside him, guiding Adam's hand before he shook his head, "I want to use my mouth. I want you inside me." 

Nigel groaned, leaning back against the couch as Adam got onto his knees and ran his fingertips over the hardness in front of him, "You're so pretty."

He leaned in, licking at the head, little licks as he looked into his eyes as the tip of his tongue ran over the slit and made Nigel hiss.

"Adam. So perfect," Nigel ran his fingers thru his hair, stroking as he watched Adam's nervous smile before be took him into his mouth and proceeded to give Nigel the best blowjob he'd ever had.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck, your mouth. Please Adam. F-FUCK," Nigel arched hard as the orgasm hit, Adam's lips wrapped around the base as he came. He didn't falter, taking everything that he gave him, licking at his spent cock until Nigel pulled him up by his hair, kissing him as their bodies pressed together.

"Fucking hell, Adam. You're a natural. That innocent little mouth," Nigel growled as he held him close. Adam nuzzled his neck, "I wanted it to be good for you so I watched lots of movies and practiced."

Nigel pulled back to look into Adam's eyes, "You are perfect and mine. You're fucking mine." He knew that he would never want to let him go.

Adam beamed as he leaned in to kiss him, "Good. Now I can be inside you and you can be inside me. I want that. All the time. I want you to take me everywhere. Can we do that?" he asked innocently and Nigel nodded.

"You will be the death of me," He teased, kissing him again, deeply and with a promise of what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
